Les Maraudeurs avant Poudlard
by Lelouchka
Summary: Chapitre 1, 8 et 9 : Remus Lupin Chapitre 2 et 7 : Sirius Black Chapitres 3, 4, 5 et 6 : James Potter
1. La vie peut être cruelle

Il était une fois dans une petite demeure proche du village de Nottingham, proche de la forêt de Sherwood, une famille qui vivait paisiblement et en parfaite harmonie, ils s'appelaient les Lupin. Ils vivaient dans la seule maison isolée, de l'autre côté du ruisseau.

Ils étaient ce qu'on pouvait appelés une famille heureuse, le père Jonathan Lupin était un français et un homme solide. Les cheveux châtains, des pattes d'oies aux coins de ses yeux bleus et toujours lorsqu'il était avec sa famille un sourire bienveillant. Il travaillait au Ministère, au département des mystères, son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps, mais il faisait toujours tour son possible pour être là pour sa famille qu'il aimait.  
>La mère Ailina O'Malley (du nom irlandais Ó Mealaigh) avait les cheveux bonds vénitiens, des tâches de rousseur, une peau pâle, des yeux chocolat. Elle était l'incarnation même de la douceur et de la gentillesse. Elle adorait sa famille plus que tout. Ailina dirigeait son entreprise de couture, elle fabriquait des vêtements aussi bien pour les sorciers que pour les moldus, son atelier était florissant.<p>

La fille aînée s'appelait Aphria, elle avait hérité des cheveux de sa mère et des yeux de sa mère. Pour son caractère, c'était le même que celui de sa grand-mère maternelle, courageuse, téméraire, sportive, fougueuse, une vrai lionne, toujours le sourire sur les lèvres, les mains et les genoux pleins de terre, des fleurs dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Menant une guerre contre les robes qui l'empêcher de grimper dans les arbres, de courir dans les bois ou dans les champs. Ses parents l'appelaient « mon rayon de soleil » tellement elle rayonnait.

Le cadet de 5 ans s'appelait Remus, il était l'opposé de sa sœur, les cheveux de son père, nuancés toutefois de lueurs rousses, et les yeux et la stature fine de sa mère. Il adorait lire, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas dès sa sœur l'entraînait d'aller courir et jouer avec elle. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à jouer aux pirates, aux aventuriers, aux monstres, ils s'inventaient des mondes où ils devenaient les dirigeants.  
>Le frère et la sœur s'adoraient, lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles ils étaient capables du pire. Aphria se calmait tandis que Remus devenait plus téméraire au contact de sa sœur, il était souvent à l'origine des blagues qu'ils faisaient à leurs parents ou à leur vieille voisine sourde.<p>

Mais malheureusement, le monde est pourri, alors cette si charmante famille n'a pas connu un dénouement heureux, c'est de la faute de ce monde.

Johnatan connaissait quelques problèmes dans son travail, un certain Fenrir Greyback essayer de lui soutirer des informations, mais la France était réputé pour ses duellistes de haut niveau, et Johnatan résistait tant bien que mal. Mais il ne savait pas que Fenrir Greyback était un monstre, il ne savait pas non plus qu'en refusant il exposait toute sa famille à un horrible danger.

En effet un soir de pleine lune, Remus était sorti dans le jardin pour montrer à sa sœur qu'il n'était pas 'une mauviette' et qu'il n'avait pas peur des histoires des loups-garous à la pleine lune. Il jetait des coups d'oeils à sa sœur restée derrière la baie vitrée du salon. Alors qu'il continuait à marcher sa sœur le rejoint en courant, elle avait vu que son frère avait eu peur. Ils s'arrêtèrent de respirer, attentifs aux moindres bruits. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui se rapprochait. Aphria voulait se rapprocher, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais Remus la tirait en arrière, refusant d'aller plus loin. Ils commencèrent à se disputer et à se reprocher d'être 'un trouillard' ou 'une inconsciente'. Trop occupés par leur dispute ils ne virent pas le loup se rapprocher. Quand il le vit Remus poussa un cri, Aphria après s'être retournée et avoir vu cette ombre massive s'approcher d'eux, elle réagit au quart de tour et saisit son frère par la manche avant de se mettre à courir. Mais Remus, effrayé trébucha. Sa sœur revint en arrière, et s'interposa entre le loup et son frère, qui après s'être levé recula de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter tétanisé. Le loup venait de se jeter sur sa sœur, il hurla, hurla encore et si fort qu'il cru s'être déchiré les poumons. Ses parents arrivèrent dans le jardin alors que Greyback venait de mordre le petit garçon qui hurla à nouveau, de manière encore plus terrible, luttant contre la brûlure à son épaule, contre la sensation du venin qui pénétrait petit à petit son corps, le brûlant au passage. Il eu vite du mal à respirer, ses cris devinrent plus faibles, mais il avait toujours aussi mal. Il sentit sa mère s'approchait de lui, lui murmurait des mots doux. Il voyait des éclairs de lumières provenant de la baguette de son père. Puis, progressivement tout devint flou, le jeune Remus se sentait partir, il entendit juste sa mère crier le prénom de sa sœur et son père qui annonçait l'arrivée des aurors et des médicomages avant de sombrer.

Quand il se réveilla, trois jours plus tard, tout était blanc autour de lui, il retomba sur son oreiller, c'était trop éblouissant. Après quelques heures, il reprend enfin connaissance, sa mère est là, mais pas son père ni sa sœur. Paniqué Remus demande à sa mère où est Ailina, elle n'ose pas répondre, elle pleure doucement, ses cheveux tombant en cascade dans son cou où Remus y réfugie sa tête. Il se rappelle, que sa sœur a détourné l'attention du loup-garou, et que la première fois elle a échappé, mais la deuxième fois elle s'est effondrée. Il se rappelle de la douleur, des pleurs de sa mère, son père qui se bat, tout cela lui revient par flash-back.  
>Lorsque sa mère lui avoue que son père est dans le coma et que sa sœur est morte il n'est pas surpris, il l'avait senti. Sa mère lui avoua tout, sa nouvelle condition, la disparition des êtres chers, le changement de leur vie. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ils allaient devoir s'en sortir comme ça.<p>

Ils pleuraient tous les deux. Remus savait que plus rien ne sera comme avant, que plus jamais il parlerait avec son père de sortilèges et des créatures magiques vivants sur cette terre, où que plus jamais il lui raconterait une histoire de pirates. Plus jamais il irait construire des cabanes ou faire peur aux oiseaux, grimper dans les arbres, rire quand sa soeur faisait le singe ou quand elle le réveillé pour apercevoir le père Noël. Ils ne joueraient plus jamais ensemble aux pirates, ils n'exploreraient plus jamais la jungle amazonienne, ils ne feraient plus de batailles de fruits, d'oreillers ou de céréales avec elle. Il n'avait plus de sœur, sa grande sœur, sa protectrice. En ce jour funeste, Ailina avait perdu son mari et sa fille. Remus avait perdu son père et sa soeur. Mais il avait aussi perdu l'étincelle de joie dans ses yeux. et son enfance.

A partir de ce jour, sa mère ferma son entreprise et travailla comme serveuse dans un salon de thé. Remus, après quelques jours de repos, retourna à l'école, mais ses camarades n'étaient pas gentils avec lui, ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'il avait, mais leurs parents leur avaient dit de ne pas l'approcher. A partir de ce jour, tout le monde l'évita, sauf une, Maria, son amoureuse. Malheureusement, elle déménagea quelques jours après l'accident de Remus.

Il est devenu un enfant isolé, craintif, qui par faute d'amis se concentre sur ses études. Sa voix est devenu plus rauque, plus rocailleuse (digne de ses ascendances irlandaises). Il s'est forcé à avoir une attitude impassible, devenant plus lunatique aux alentours de la pleine lune. Il passe son temps libre à travailler, à libre ou à dessiner.

A partir de ce jour là, Remus a perdu l'innocence de l'enfance et est entré dans le monde des adultes, dans ce monde pourri.


	2. Tu seras un Black mon fils

_**25 Juillet, 1960**_

Cela faisait quelques heures que Mr et Mrs Black attendait leur nouveau né, ils avaient refusé de le voir tant qu'il ne serait pas nettoyé et habillé convenablement.  
>La médicomage arriva enfin :<br>« Toutes mes félicitations Mr et Mrs Black, vous êtes parents d'un magnifique garçon. »  
>« -Nous allons enfin avoir cet héritier tant désiré ma chère. »<br>« -Parfait. Donnez le moi que je le porte, je suis sa mère quand même. »  
>« -Je dois vous poser quelques questions, Mrs Black allez-vous l'allaiter ? Parce nous lui avons déjà donner du lait, ne sachant pas quelles étaient vos intentions »<br>« -Bien sûr que non, j'ai déjà engagé une nourrice pour cela. »  
>« -D'accord. Il me faudrait aussi son prénom à ce petit bout. »<br>« -Ne soyez pas si familière avec lui ! C'est l'Héritier, et il s'appellera Sirius Orion Black.  
>« -Le troisième dans noter illustre famille à s'appeler Sirius, précisa Mr Black. »<p>

Après quelques autres questions la médicomage s'en alla. Walburga posa l'enfant dans son berceau, le temps qu'elle se prépare à rentrer chez elle.  
>« - Un garçon, tu te rends compte mon époux ? Mon frère et son idiote de femme vont être verts de jalousie, ils n'ont eu que de filles, aucun héritier, les pauvres. Il faut qu'on organise un repas pour le présenter à son futur cercle de relations. »<br>« -C'est une bonne idée, je vais envoyer les invitations dès que nous serons rentrés. »  
>Orion s'avança vers le berceau et pris son fils dans ses bras. L'enfant était resté impassible, ses yeux gris grands ouverts. Mr Black leva son fils pour le regarder à la lumière.<br>« -Vois tu ma chère je pense que notre fils nous rendra fière, il est à l'image de la noblesse et de la beauté de la famille Black. N'est-ce pas Sirius que tu vas nous rendre fière ? Tu seras un Black mon fils. »  
>Orion n'eut que le temps de finir sa phrase avant que l'enfant recrache son repas sur sa chemise. Après avoir reposé avec dégoût l'enfant dans son berceau, il se retourne vers sa femme et lui dit<br>« -Il nous donnera peut-être quelques soucis quand même. »  
>« -C'est possible. Il faudrait faire en sorte d'avoir une assurance si jamais Sirius nous déçoit. »<br>« -Tu penses à un autre enfant ? »  
>« -Un autre héritier ? Oui, pourquoi pas, si notre prochain enfant est une fille ce n'est pas très grave puisque nous avons déjà un garçon mais si on a deux garçons, c'est encore mieux. » <p>

_**5 juin 1961**_

Sirius, âgé d'un an, passe la tête par-dessus le berceau de son petit frère âgé de quelques jours, le dévisageant avec curiosité. Ainsi, c'était donc lui, l'enfant qui allait lui voler sa place dans le cœur de sa nourrice et de ses parents. Sirius fronça le nez pour montrer son désaccord, ce qui fit rire le bébé qui leva ses petites mains pour attraper le nez de son aîné qui s'enfuit, ne voulant pas s'approcher de cette petite créature braillarde.  
>Il parla avec sa nourrice qui lui assura que ses parents ne le laisseraient jamais et que contrairement à ce qu'avait dit sa cousine Bellatrix, qu'ils l'aimeraient toujours.<br>Quand Sirius revient voir son petit frère, c'est avec un grand sourire. Il a décidé de l'accepter dans sa famille mais s'il n'est pas trop envahissant. Puis il soupire en songeant que la naissance amènerai un autre ennuyeux repas de famille. 

_**18 février 1964**_

Sirius en avait marre, encore une fois il c'était fait punir injustement, ce n'est pas lui qui a cassé le vase, mais Regulus. Bon d'accord, il avait dit à son frère que ce n'était pas grave parce leur mère n'aimait pas ce vase. Ce qui est vrai, il se rappelle que c'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit après que sa tante soit partie. Il ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi sa mère est aussi fâchée, elle l'a quand même frappé. Sirius décide de partir, il prend un sac met une peluche, quelques vêtements, il va voler des biscuits et il part de chez lui.  
>Il ne va pas loin, arrivé au bout de la rue il ne sait pas où aller, il s'assoit sur un banc pendant une heure avant de rentrer chez lui penaud. Quand il passe la porte ses parents l'attendent, le dispute, lui dise qu'il ne faut plus qu'il fasse ça.<br>« Ecoute ton père mon fils, tu es un Black, tu vis ici, cette maison sera la tienne un jour. On ne quitte pas la famille Black sans représailles. Tu ne te rends pas encore compte Sirius mais le prochain chef de cette famille ce sera toi. N'oublie pas que tu es un Black mon fils.

_**12 mars 1968**_

Repas de famille chez les Black, était présent Walburga et Orion Black, Cygnus et Druelle Black et leurs enfants.  
>Sirius est assis au bout de la table, en face de son père, mais dans le coin des enfants. Sa cousine Bellatrix est assise du côté des adultes, elle vient d'avoir 17 ans. Sirius est entre Regulus et Narcissa, Andromeda est à côté de sa jeune sœur.<br>Sirius parle beaucoup avec ses cousines, les questionnant sur Poudlard, il a tellement hâte d'y aller, dès qu'on lui en parle ses yeux brillent.  
>A la fin du repas, ils laissent les adultes discuter. Les femmes sont dans le grand salon, à parler du futur époux de Bellatrix, les hommes sont dans le fumoir. Les plus jeunes montent dans le petit salon. Tandis que Narcissa raconte une histoire à Regulus, Sirius ne cesse de questionner Andromeda qui lui explique que ses parents ne sont pas contents car elle n'est pas allé à Serpentard, et qu'il la juge indigne d'être allé dans une maison où il y a des nés moldus.<br>« -Les nés-moldus, c'est pareil que les sang-de-bourbe non ? »  
>« -Non Sirius, explique calmement Andromeda avec un sourire, dire sang de bourbe est méchant, c'est un insulte pour désigner les nés moldus. Tu vois la nuance ? »<br>« -Mais les sang de bourbe ne sont pas de vrais sorciers, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas être méchants avec eux ? »  
>« -Il ne faut pas croire ce que l'on raconte sur les nés moldus Sirius, elle baisse le ton et s'éloigne de sa sœur, ce sont des gens très gentils et de très bons sorciers. J'en connais plusieurs, j'ai un ami qui est né-moldu et qui est le meilleur de la classe. »<br>« -Mais père et mère ils ont dit que… »  
>« -Ne crois pas tout ce que disent tes parents, ils ne connaissent pas les nés-moldus, ils ne savent pas comment ils sont, crois moi Sirius, les nés moldus sont de bonnes personnes. »<br>« -Mais… »

« -Tu me fais confiance Sirius ? N'est-ce pas ? »  
>« -Oui ! Bien sûr Meda ! » S'écrie Sirius avant de sauter dans les bras de sa cousine.<p>

« -Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, mais tu ne dois surtout pas le répéter à tes parents, sinon je me ferai punir, tu as compris ? »  
>« -Oui, je dirai rien, promis ! » Proclame-il en levant la main droite.<br>« -Les nés-moldus sont des gens biens, quand tu iras à Poudlard, si tu ne vas pas à Serpentard, tu auras des amis nés moldus ou qui n'ont pas le sang pur et tu les adorera, les nés-moldus sont très sympas. Et le monde des moldus est fascinant. Si tu veux un jour je t'emmènerai voir leur monde. Tu aimerais ? »  
>« -Oh que oui ! Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ? »<br>« -Non Sirius, et puis je serai avec toi. J'en parlerai à mère et à père pour qu'ils en parlent à tes parents. Et si tu veux en attendant, je t'amènerai des livres sur les moldus. »  
>« -Je veux bien oui. Ainsi, les moldus et les nés-moldus ne seraient pas méchants ? Si j'ai bien compris»<br>« -C'est exactement ça mon chéri. Tu viens on va rejoindre Cissa et Reg. »

Sirius joua avec ses cousines mais demeura pensif toute la journée, il voulait connaître le monde des moldus pour savoir qui de sa mère ou de sa cousine avait raison.  
>Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il reçut un polochon sur la tête, lancé par Narcissa, après avoir vérifié que les parents n'étaient pas dans le couloir, il sauta sur ses cousines, aidé de son frère.<p>

_**14 juillet 1969  
><strong>_Narcissa et Andromeda venaient passer quelques jours chez leurs cousins, leur mère était en France avec Bellatrix.  
>Walburga était chez des cousins en Ecosse et ils ne voyaient jamais Orion qui passait son temps au travail. Ils étaient sous la surveillance de Kreattur.<p>

Leur programme ne différait guère, le matin ils se levaient vers 9h, après avoir déjeuné et s'être douché, les filles faisaient leurs devoirs et révisaient pendant que les garçons travaillaient leurs bonnes manières et leurs règles de conduite, cela jusqu'au repas de midi. Après ils avaient l'après midi libre. Narcissa et Sirius étaient souvent dehors, elle à l'ombre pour préserver sa peau pâle tandis que Sirius, torse nu, courait, jouait, sautait avec une énergie inépuisable. Quand il faisait moins chaud, Narcissa et lui allaient se promener dans le parc, effrayer les pigeons et faire peur aux grands-mères. Un jour où la température était assez basse, ils se lancèrent à la conquête des arbres du parc. Ils essayaient toujours de monter le plus haut possible.  
>Sirius aimait beaucoup Narcissa, devant ses parents elle était la parfaire petite fille modèle très sage, et quand ils n'étaient pas là elle devenait plus intrépide, moins sage et plus drôle, mais, en plein soleil, elle portait toujours un large chapeau pour pas que son jolie visage prenne des couleurs. Il aimait aussi beaucoup Andromeda, mais elle ne voulait plus autant jouer avec lui, et elle passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre à écrire des lettres. Et Regulus était trop petit pour faire tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais Sirius et Narcissa l'emmenait souvent eux.<br>Ils continuaient à jouer jusqu'au repas du soir. Après ils allaient dans le petit salon, lisaient ou parlaient. Narcissa jouait souvent avec Regulus tandis qu'Andromeda parlait des moldus avec Sirius.

_**2 juillet 1970  
><strong>_Sirius était tout excité, ses parents avaient accepté qu'il aille se promener avec Andromeda, officiellement Meda allait montrer le Londres sorcier à son cousin, alors qu'en fait ils allaient dans le monde moldu. Ca faisait longtemps que Sirius attendait ça.  
>Ils allèrent au cinéma, Meda avait réussi à se procurer de l'argent moldu grâce à ses amis, ils allèrent écouter dans un café des reprises de chansons de Janis Joplin et Jimi Hendrix, puis ils finirent par aller à la fête foraine où ils criaient comme des fous quand leurs manèges prenaient des tournants trop serrés à une allure folle, Sirius se régala de Barbapapa.<p>

Quand ils rentrèrent, épuisés mais heureux, Sirius remercia mille fois sa cousine, en lui disant que maintenant ils savaient que les moldus n'étaient pas des personnes méchantes puisqu'elle avait inventé les manèges et la barbapapa. Il n'aurait pas pu souhaiter un plus beau cadeau.  
>A partir d'aujourd'hui Sirius décida de ne plus jamais dire du mal des nés-moldus et de ne plus les appeler 'sang-de-bourbe'.<p>

Citation d'Alfred de Vigny.

Cet OS sur Sirius est en plusieurs parties, en plusieurs moments de son enfance. J'ai essayé d'exploiter ses relations avec ses cousines, un peu moins avec son frère (ce sera pour plus tard). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. :)


	3. Tu seras le plus heureux mon fils

_**Godric's Hollow, Manoir Potter, mars 1960**_

Helen Potter rentre chez elle en courant et en appelant son mari,

« Chéri ! Chéri ! Henry ! Descend ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire ! »  
>« Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie ? »<br>« Je reviens de chez le docteur ! Oh mon amour c'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Mme Potter les larmes aux yeux, Je suis enceinte ! Tu te rends compte ? Après tant d'années à désespérer, je tombe enceinte alors que je n'espérais plus ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! »

« Oh mon amour ! C'est juste magnifique ! Oh je t'aime tant Helen ! » A ces mots, il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la fit tourner autour de lui, un immense sourire au visage et des larmes coulant sur ces joues. Après un long baiser, celui-ci demanda,  
>« Et c'est prévu pour quand ? »<br>« Fin mars. C'est tellement merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de son mari.  
>« Ce soir, je t'emmène au restaurant. Je veux savoir exactement ce que le docteur t'a dit, et comment faire pour que ta grossesse se passe pour le mieux ! »<p>

_**1er mars 1960, manoir Potter, avec une bonne partie de la famille. **_

« Alors, comment vous allez l'appelez ce bout de chou ? » Demanda Lucy grande soeur d'Helen  
>« Nous ne savons pas encore, et c'est plutôt un thème à éviter » Dit Helen en fusillant son mari du regard.<br>« Et pourquoi ? » Questionna Marc le petit frère d'Helen.  
>« Parce que Monsieur mon époux n'aime que les prénoms totalement archaïque, je ne veux pas que mon fils s'appelle comme un de ses ancêtres, qui sont, pour la plupart des Black pratiquant la magie noire, Je ne veux pas que notre enfant s'appelle Cygnus, ou Phineas ou Lycoris. Je veux un prénom plus moderne. » Elle fit une pause avant de rajouter : « Je ne dis pas ça pour toi Dorea, désolée si je t'ai blessé. »<br>« Y'a pas de mal Helen, ne t'inquiète pas » Répondit la mère d'Harry, en regardant son mari Charlus.  
>« Bon et sinon pour le prénom ? » Renchérit Suzanne, la mère d'Helen.<br>« Et pourquoi pas Ambrosius ? »  
>« Ambrosius ? Comme l'ambroisie ? Tu veux nous en faire un alcoolique ? C'est ça ? JAMAIS ! »<br>« Alors comment tu veux l'appeler notre enfant chérie ? »  
>« Louis ? »<p>

« Non ! Mon ennemi à l'école s'appelait comme ça »  
>« Lucas ? Nicolas ? »<br>« Je n'aime pas les noms de garçons qui finissent par –a. »

Alors que les époux continuaient à proposer des prénoms, les autres membres de la famille faisaient leur petite vie. Ils avaient l'habitude de leurs disputes. Helen et Henry se disputaient souvent, mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Ils étaient tous les deux têtus et obstinés, mais Helen avait beaucoup de caractère, elle était explosive, et là avec ses hormones de grossesse il valait mieux pas trop la chatouiller.  
>Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard. Henry était à Gryffondor, il travaillait peu, préférant semer le trouble dans le cœur des femmes et dans les cours, ses résultats dans les matières qu'il aimait étaient très bons, mais dans les autres matières, il ne récoltait que des D. Son côté tête brûlée agaçait fortement une jeune fille rousse de Serdaigle, qui en dépit de son travail acharnée et des ses excellents résultats n'avait jamais était préfete parce qu'elle était trop impétueuse, et ne savais pas contrôler ses coups de colère.<br>Ils ne se sont revus que plus tard, alors qu'Henry faisait sa formation d'Auror et qu'elle devait l'interviewer. Ils disaient être tombés amoureux dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, personne ne sait la véritable histoire, mais ça a du être assez mouvementé. _**  
><strong>_ « Eh bien ! Ca hurle ici ! Calmez vous les amoureux, vous faîtes tremblez les murs ! » S'écria le frère de Charlus, Christopher.  
>Les époux se retournèrent d'un coup, se mirent à sourire, ils ne voyaient presque jamais Chris qui passait la plupart du temps à l'étranger pour chercher d'anciennes reliques. Après avoir salué Chris, Helen alla faire la bise à sa petite amie, Minerva McGonagall. Henry la serra fort dans ses bras la décollant du sol. Alors qu'ils riaient tous, Suzanne redemanda,<p>

« Alors il s'appellera comment l'enfant ? »  
>« Ah ! C'est pour ça que vous vous disputiez comme des chiffonniers ? »<br>Alors que les époux recommencèrent à se disputer, Minerva et Chris furent mis au courant du différent.  
>« Et James ? C'est joli comme prénom non ? Mon cousin s'appelle comme ça. » Proposa Minerva.<br>Pour la deuxième fois les époux la regardèrent avec effarement, avant de lui sauter au cou.  
>« Mais c'est parfait ! Oh j'adore ! Et toi chéri ? »<br>« Moi aussi ! C'est parfait ! Merci Minerva ! James Potter, ça sonne bien non ? »  
>« Tellement ! » S'écria Helen en allant embrasser son mari.<em><span><strong><br>**_

_**27 mars 1960, dans la salle d'accouchement**_

« HENRY FRANCK POTTER ! TU NE ME TOUCHERAS PLUS JAMAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! »

« Voyons, Madame Potter, calmez-vous, poussez, respirez calmement, comme vous l'avez appris dans l'entraînement à l'accouchement. Calmez vous, voilà, respirez calmement, faîtes le petit chien, ouh, ouh, ouh, voilà, comme ça, allez-y on y est presque. » Dit la sage femme  
>Henry était de plus en plus blanc au fur et à mesure que les cris de sa femme étaient de plus en plus fort.<br>« Mr Potter, annonça le médicomage, vous devriez sortir, vous n'avez pas l'air bien. »  
>« Non, je..je, je veux rester, c'est ma femme,et je, je dois couper le cordon »<br>« Vous ne pourrez pas le couper si vous tremblez autant, sortez, je vous appelle pour couper le cordon ombilical, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais sortez, vous ne nous serez d'aucun secours si vous vomissez. »  
>« Vous avez sans doute raison. »<br>« OUI ! C'EST CA ! SORT HENRY POTTER, PARCE QUE SI TU RESTES LA, JE TE TUE ! MAIS POURQUOI CA FAIT SI MAL DOCTEUR ? VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN POUR ME SOULAGER PAR MERLIN ? »

Après deux heures en salle de travail, et un coupement de cordon ombilical exemplaire, Mr Potter tenait la main de sa femme qui ne criait plus mais stressait de ne pas voir son enfant.

Quand le médicomage arriva enfin, Henry du tenir sa femme pour pas qu'elle aille arracher son enfant des bras du médecin. Quand elle prit James dans ses bras, elle pleurait abondamment, les bras de son mari autour d'elle, ils avaient tous les deux un sourire niais sur le visage, regardant avec amour cet enfant qu'ils avaient tant attendus.  
>« Tu vas être le plus heureux des hommes mon fils, tu verras. Tu seras aussi heureux que je peux l'être en ce moment » Murmura Henry.<p> 


	4. Petits chenapans !

Vers Coventry se trouve le village de Godric' Hollow

_**Godric's Hollow, cimetière, enterrement d'un voisin. Juin 1963**_

James s'ennuyait, son costume le grattait, et sa mère, il voulait que cet enterrement finisse pour qu'il retourne jouer avec Samuel Blockehurst, un voisin. Ils avaient une grande mission à accomplir, découvrir si Mme Glorby, leur vieille voisine avait oui ou non une perruque.  
>Il se reconcentra sur l'enterrement, le prêtre n'avait pas encore fait son discours, et le cercueil n'était pas enterré. James soupira longuement sous les regard réprobateurs de ses parents et des autres personnes, il voulait que l'enterrement se finisse au plus vite, et il réfléchissait à tous les moyens possible pour qu'il se termine. Ses parents avaient dit qu'ils resteraient jusqu'à ce que le corps soit enterré. James n'osait plus demander à ses parents, ils l'avaient disputé parce qu'il perturbait l'évènement, à demander tout le temps quand ça finissait. Alors que le prêtre commençait son discours, le cercueil vola sur quelques mètres, tomba lourdement dans la fosse qui fut vite rempli de terre et des fleurs offertes par les proches du mort. James, comprenant que c'était lui qui avait fait ça, poussa un cri de joie avant de regarder ses parents avec un immense sourire pour leur signifier que puisque le mort était enterré, ils pouvaient partir. Ses parents soupirèrent avant de quitter la salle. Henry disputa un peu son fils, avant de le féliciter pour son tour de magie et de lui acheter une glace citrouille chocolat, chez Florian Fortarôme, sa préférée.<p>

_**Juin 1965, dans le parc, James Potter & Samuel Blockehurst**_

« Bon, normalement la vieille Glorby viendra promener son chien dans 10 minutes, alors il nous faut un plan. T'en as un Sam ? »

« On pourrai faire une diversion pendant que l'un d'entre nous arrivera par derrière et tirera que ses cheveux, on verra bien si c'est des vrais, et là, on aura encore une affaire résolue par les grands détectives Jamesie et Sami. »

« Ca me va. C'est toi qui feras diversion, je cours plus vite et elle te préfère, elle n'aime pas trop les sorciers cette vieille bique. »

« Ok, je lui parlerai de son chien, attention elle arrive. Je lui parlerai quand elle sera devant le buisson comme ça tu aura un endroit pour te cacher. Vite, planque toi ! »

Après la réussite totale de leur plan, James et Samuel sous les cris de la vieille « Revenez petit chenapans ! » allèrent à leur QG, une vieille maison abandonnée, pour y accrocher leur trophée, ainsi, Mme Glorby avait bien un perruque.

_**Manoir Potter, 27 mars 1966**_

Aujourd'hui James fêtait son sixième anniversaire, il attendait ça avec impatience, son père lui avait promis le plus cadeau qu'il existe, il avait questionner ses parents, sa famille, les voisins mais personne n'avait voulu lui dire. Il espérait que ce soit un balai, le nouveau, le tout dernier. Enfin vint le soir. Quand son père rentra du boulot, James lui sauta dessus en lui demandant son cadeau. Henry, amusé, sourit, posa ses affaires et sorti de sa sacoche un paquet qui avait l'air assez mou. James le lui arracha des mains, appela sa mère et ouvrit le paquet. C'était une tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs de leur équipe fétiche les Vagabonds de Wigtown. James resta perplexe, une tenue de Quidditch sans balai ?  
>« Si tu veux le reste de ton cadeau, tu reste calme pendant le repas, la suite viendra avec le dessert. Allez va t'habiller. »<p>

Après avoir passé la tenue, James descendit dans la cuisine, sa mère avait fait ses plats préférés, des tomates farcis avec du riz, et une mousse au chocolat avec de la chantilly et double ration de glace. James ne disait rien, mais au fur et à mesure que le dessert se terminait, il était de plus en plus agité. Quand ses eurent finit leur dessert, Helen se leva et alla chercher un long paquet. En le voyant poussa un cri de joie, sauta de sa chaise et se précipita pour ouvrir le paquet, il en sortit le Nimbus 1700 (qui ne devait sortir que dans quelques mois.)

« Je connais bien les directeurs de l'entreprise Nimbus, ils me devaient un petit service, alors voilà. Bon anniversaire mon fils. »

James sauta au cou de son père, les larmes aux yeux, en l'embrassant avant de descendre et d'aller faire subir le même traitement à sa mère.  
>« Tu sera prudent avec mon chéri ? Parce qu'il est beaucoup plus rapide que celui sur lequel tu vole habituellement. »<p>

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je serai très prudent, et puis papa sera là pour m'aider »

« Oui, quand je ne serai pas au travail, James. Helen ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai rajouté quelques sortilèges de protection, et un limiteur de vitesse. Et si on allait voler un peu James ? »

« OUI ! OUI ! OUIIIIIIII ! Le dernier dehors a perdu »

Henry sourit en voyant son fils courir, envoya un bisou à sa femme avant de transplaner dehors, arrivant ainsi avant son fils. Ils volèrent durant des heures, James avait l'impression de voler, il avait failli casser quelques vitres, percuter des cheminés ou des arbres, mais avec de l'entraînement il deviendra l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch.

_**A la grande surface de Godric's Hollow, Helen Potter et son fils. Janvier 1967**_

« Maman, je veux des bonbons. »  
>« Je t'en ai déjà acheté plein. »<p>

« J'en veux plus ! » Répondit James avec une moue boudeuse.

« Non, James, désolée mais plus tard, sinon on va être en retard chez ta grand-mère »

« Mais je veux pas aller chez mamie, elle est vieille et elle fait peur. Moi je veux des bonbons. »

« Et bien, tu vas attendre James, on reviendra plus tard »  
>« Mais j'en veux TOUT DE SUITE »<br>« JAMES ! » S'écria sa mère avant de baisser la voix sous les regards des clients, « Maintenant tu te tais, et tu arrêtes avec tes bonbons, sinon tu n'en aura plus jamais. »  
>« Tu ne feras jamais ça, tu m'aimes trop. »<p>

« Je peux te priver de ton balai par contre ! Alors si tu veux pouvoir voler quand on rentrera tu as intérêt à te taire et à rester tranquille. Oublie ces bonbons James ! Tu n'es plus en âge de faire des caprices ! Grandis un peu »

James se tut, il aimait trop voler pour être privé de son balai. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devrait arrêter de faire des caprices, puisque quand il en faisait, ses parents cédaient toujours. Soudain, il fit un sourire mauvais. Bien, puisque sa mère ne voulait pas lui acheter de bonbons, il les prendrait tout seul, sans demander à sa mère.  
>Délaissant Helen qui était en train de faire la queue, il retourna en courant au rayon bonbon, il prit plein de paquets, et réussit à les réduire pour qu'ils rentrent tous dans ses poches. Il passa sous le tourniquet et attendit sa mère dehors, lui faisant signe pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.<br>Alors qu'il attendait dans la voiture, il se mit à rire en pensant aux bonbons qu'il mangerait dans sa chambre le soir, ou alors avec la jolie Lola, leur nouvelle voisine.


	5. Les Aventuriers de Godric

_**Godric's Hollow 25 janvier 1967**_

James attendait impatiemment son ami Samuel Ils devaient aller se promener dans le village, et bombarder la maison de Mme Glorby, « une vieille bique puante » selon eux, de boules de neige. Il regardait à travers la fenêtre et quand il vit son ami arriver, il courut en bas, cria à sa mère qu'il allait se promener avec Sam, et qu'il goûterait chez lui.

« Salut James ! Allez magne, elle est en train de regarder la télé, avec un peu de chance elle s'endormira devant »

« Le dernier arrivé, devra envoyer une boule de neige dans la tête du vieux Filch. »

Le vieux Filch est une homme de 50 ans qui est tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, et qui passe son temps à insulter les jeunes.

« Ok. A trois. Un, deux, trois ! »

Les deux enfants démarrent à toute vitesse, James a une bonne longueur d'avance, mais il trébuche, et finit par rouler dans la neige, voyant que Sam le dépasse, il se met juste devant lui et le fait tomber. Ils dévalent tout les deux la pente, se relèvent comme si de rien n'était et recommence à courir, finalement James arrive le premier, mais il n'a pas vu Samuel qui arrivait derrière lui et qui le percute violemment, l'envoyant à quelques mètres. Le petit sorcier réplique alors, et une bataille de boule de neige commence. Quand ils sont tous les deux allongés dans la neige, ils reprennent leur souffle avant d'aller à la maison de Glorby.

Elle est toujours devant sa télé et elle s'est endormie. Ils décident alors de déplacer les objets dans sa maison, ils entrent par la fenêtre du premier étage, grâce à l'arbre. Ils passent une bonne heure dans la maison à mettre ses chaussures dans le frigo, à accrocher ses vêtements au plafond, à mettre ses chaises dans la baignoire… Mais quand James fait tomber une chaise dans les escaliers et qu'ils entendent la vieille se lever, ils détalent comme des lapins, sautent par la fenêtre, et se cachent dans un fourré, en essayant de retenir leurs fous rires quand ils entendent les cris de Mme Glorby.

« Au fait James, j'ai entendu dire, que les gars de Fry (un village voisin) auraient l'intention de venir se battre contre nous. »

« Qui t'as dit ça ? Une source fiable ? Quand ?»

« Sûre ! Normalement dans moins d'une semaine, on a le temps de réunir les gars et de monter un plan d'attaque. »

« Ok, demain rendez cous au QG. On va faire passer le mot que demain nos gars se tiennent près on viendra les chercher pour le rendez vous. »

« D'accord, chef ! On va les écraser ! Vive les aventuriers de Godric's ! A bas les frileux de Fry ! »

Ils traversèrent donc le village en chantant leur chant de guerre, ainsi demain tous seraient prêts à aller au QG.

_**Godric's Hollow 26 janvier 10h. Au QG. **_

« Alors, commença James, on récapitule. La Guigne, tu es notre meilleur grimpeur tu vas aller dans un arbre sur la colline et tu criera dès que nos ennemis arriveront. Pierre, Paul et Jack, vous serez à gauche, un peu plus bas sur la colline cachés dans les buissons. Sam, mon second, tu seras avec Hector, Henry, Franck, Denis et Louis et vous serez à gauche de La Guigne dans les buissons, vous les prendrez à revers. Les autres, guidés par moi, nous iront de front, pendant qu'ils seront retournés pour voir le groupe de Sam.

Selon les informations rapportées par La Plume ils attaqueront demain. Alors, on se répartie en 5 groupes, et on prépare des munitions aux endroit 1, 3, 4, 5 et 7. Les endroits 2 et 6, on s'en occupera demain, se sont des endroits moins importants. Je vais chez moi, chercher des vivres pour qu'on tiennent l'aprèm et pour durant la bataille. Je passerai tous vous voir. Tout le monde a compris ? Très bien au boulot. Pour les groupes, Sam, Pierre, Louis, Franck et La Guigne vous choisissez vos coéquipiers. Allez camarades ! Au travail, je viendrais vous voir pour vous apporter de la nourriture. Lola, ma belle, voulez m'accompagner dans la quête de vivres pour sustenter nos compagnons ? »

« Bien sûr, James, je serai toujours avec toi. »

« ET JAMES ! S'écria la Plume alors que les amoureux s'éloignaient en balai, tu peux nous rapporter des bonbons au caramel ? S'il te plaît ! »

Après deux allers-retours avec deux sacs pleins de vivres ainsi que du matériel médical, Lola était leur infirmière, James la déposa chez elle, avant d'aller voler des bonbons au caramel à la boulangerie, une habitude pour lui.

_**27 janvier.**_

Ils étaient tous à leurs postes, fébriles, ils préparaient leurs attaques à coup de bâtons et continuaient de faire des boules de neiges, dans beaucoup d'entre elles il y avait des cailloux. Ils avaient tous un pull blanc avec un foulard rouge. Devant l'arbre où était perché la Guigne, un de ces foulards était accroché sur un bâton. L'heure de la bataille approchait. Lola au QG, demandait à James d'être prudent. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui promis de revenir en un seul morceau. Il sortit tandis qu'elle faisait chauffer du chocolat chaud pour les blessés et pour qu'ils aient quelque chose de bon quand ils reviendraient vainqueurs. James sauta sur son balai et alla rejoindre son groupe - en se disant qu'il reviendrait légèrement blessé, pour pouvoir être soigné par Lola - . Il serait leur meneur, le premier à partir à l'assaut sur son balai. Ils étaient tous à leurs postes quand ils entendirent le signal d'alarme de la Plume. Alors que l'ennemi avançait, ils attendaient, respectant le plan établi par leur chef. Et quand enfin James donna le signal et partit comme un flèche, ce fut la cohue, une véritable mêlée, les enfants criaient, tombaient, se relevaient, les boules de neige fusaient, et ce durant deux bonnes heures. Enfin, lorsque que le chef des Frileux, ordonna un repli stratégique, les Aventuriers poussèrent des cris de joie, mais James intervint.

« STOP ! Vous célébrerez notre victoire plus tard, pour l'instant on s'occupe des blessés. Je prendrai sur mon balai les plus mal en point. ALLEZ ET ON SE GROUILLE ! »

Les seuls blessés graves étaient la Plume et Sam, ils seraient quittes pour un bon mal de crâne et des beaux cocards.

Ils firent la fête jusqu'à 18h, Lola avait ramené des amies à elle, les garçons avaient besoin de plusieurs infirmières, ceux là faisaient leurs paons, en augmentant le nombre d'ennemis battus. Un peu en retrait James souriait, il avait encore mené ses compagnons à la victoire, et Lola lui faisait son plus beau sourire, les yeux pétillants. Il lui prit la main et lui raconta quelques blagues, elle avait un si joli rire. Plus tard, les garçons raccompagnèrent les filles, avant de rentrer chez eux, où ils se firent disputés avant que leurs parents finissent les soins à l'aide sortilèges ou avec l'aide de produits moldus.


	6. James à l'école

_**JAMES A L'ECOLE.**_

_**Septembre 1970**_

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée avec une nouvelle maîtresse. (James était dans une école générale, c'est-à-dire qu'étaient accepté aussi bien les sorciers que les moldus)

James était le chef d'une bande de petits chahuteurs qui donnaient bien du mal aux instituteurs. Ses instituteurs le redoutait car il était le plus chahuteur, mais sans jamais manquer de respect et il ne se faisait jamais épinglé, quand c'était la cas, c'était parce qu'il l'avait voulu. Il était très intelligent, le meilleur dans beaucoup de domaines et il avait ses fans, beaucoup de filles, et ses suiveurs. Dans la liste des plus beaux garçons, il arrivait chaque année numéro 1, suivit par Sam puis La Guigne.

La bande était composée de James, ensuite son meilleur ami Samuel, puis la Guigne, Pierre, Paul, Jack et Denis. Lola, l'amoureuse de James était souvent à ses côtés, sauf quand ils devaient parler affaires. Les autres étaient soit dans une autre école soit dans des classes en dessous.

James eut un sourire mauvais quand ils entrèrent dans la classe, c'était sa dernière année avant d'aller à Poudlard, il comptait bien laisser un souvenir mémorable aux instituteurs. En plus leur maîtresse était nouvelle, elle ne connaissait pas la réputation des Aventuriers et de leur chef. Une fois que tout le monde fut assis à sa place, elle commença :

« Bonjour les enfant, je suis Madame Dubois, votre nouvelle maîtresse, j'espère que nous allons très bien nous entendre. Alors pour mieux vous connaître remplissez ces fiches avec votre nom, prénom, vos coordonnées, si vous avez un problème particulier… Tout cela restera confidentiel, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Les dites fiches volèrent jusqu'aux bureaux des élèves. James fit passer le mot aux autres Aventuriers de marquer n'importe quoi. Ainsi, quand la maîtresse interrogea Augustin Twatt, c'est naturellement que James Potter répondit. Sam s'était fait appelé Gregory Mourwounwvsika, et Louis Francis Ventdefesse, et les autres avait suivis. Ils réussirent à faire croire cela à la Mme Dubois pendant deux mois, avant qu'elle ne les mette tous en retenue.

Le reste de l'année se passa bien, souvent en retenue pour quelques uns.

« James, au tableau, allez faire la correction de la dictée, puisque vous avez eu la meilleure note de la classe »

« Bien Madame »  
>James monta sur l'estrade et commença à écrire la dictée, il s'aperçut d'une faute et ne trouvant pas de chiffon pour essuyer, c'est tout naturellement qu'il pris le foulard de la maîtresse sur le portemanteau. Celle-ci lui arracha des mains, avant de lui tendre un chiffon, et de lui donner des lignes à copier. Il s'en fichait, il connaissait le sort pour que son stylo écrit sans qu'il ait à se fatiguer. D'ailleurs c'était un business qui marchait bien, puisque tous les élèves lui demandaient de faire leurs lignes, moyennant finance bien sûr. Puis, il pouvait utiliser la magie sans peur, puisque ses parents étant sorciers, le ministère ne pouvait pas savoir qui avait utilisé le sort.<p>

« James ! Samuel ! Arrêtez immédiatement de jouer avec vos crayons, sinon vous serez punis. »

Les deux concernés firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu et James sauta sur sa table pouvant ainsi toucher Sam avec son feutre rouge. Celui répliqua en traçant un trait bleu sur tout le bras de James.  
>« Puisque vous continuez, je vais chercher le directeur, vous êtes insupportable. Sophie, tu surveilles la classe. »<p>

Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie La Guigne et Pierre prirent chacun un feutre et allèrent soutenir James. Tandis que Denis et Paul, ayant pris chacun un feutre, traversèrent la salle de classe pour aller soutenir Sam. Voyant qu'ils allaient perdre, James prit alors ses tubes de gouache et appuya dessus, envoyant de la peinture sur ses adversaires. Ceux-ci renversèrent leurs tables pour s'en servir de remparts avant de se saisir aussi de leurs tubes de peintures. Les autres élèves se cachaient, soit encourageaient leur équipe favorite. Sophie, debout sur l'estrade criait pour obtenir le silence, elle était la fille d'un maître de l'école, mais cela eu pour seul résultat, d'énormes tâches de peinture sur sa robe. Elle se mit à pleurer et ne fit plus attention aux autres. Ce fut le signal pour beaucoup d'entre eux, Kimi décida de faire un pendu, auquel la moitié de la classe participa, l'autre moitié de la classe restait concentré sur la bataille de feutres. Lola sauva James, en le poussant afin qu'il évite le contenue du pot de peinture lancé par Sam, James la remercia avant de lui prendre la main et de la tirait pour qu'elle se cache derrière la table.

Lorsque le directeur arriva, il reçut une giclée de peinture noire sur le visage, mais dès que les élèves le virent, ils retournèrent tous à leur place, sauf ceux qui se battaient.

« MESSIEURS ! CROYEZ-MOI VOUS SEREZ PUNIS ! DOMMAGE QUE L'ON INTERDISE LES CHATIMENTS CORPORELS ! ET VOUS MISS LOLA ! JE VOUS CROYAIS PLUS INTELLIGENTE QUE CA. SUIVRE CES IMBECILES ! VOUS SEREZ PUNIS AVEC LES AUTRES. »

« Monsieur, ne la punissez pas, s'il vous plaît, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai tiré pour qu'elle me rejoigne, elle ne voulait pas et m'a même déconseillé de faire ça. Je vous en prie, punissez moi doublement mais pas elle, elle n'a rien fait. »

« Très bien. Votre camarade échappe à la punition, mais elle sera double pour vous. En attendant rentrez tous chez vous. L'école est finie pour aujourd'hui. Vous, restez quelques minutes »

Les élèves sortirent en criant de joie, quelques minutes plus tard, James et ses compères sortirent la mine piteuse. Lola les avait attendus, elle s'approcha timidement de James, ses mains trituraient sa longue natte blonde.

« Je voulais te dire merci James, tu m'as sauvé la vie, sans toi je me serai faite tuer par mon père. C'est très courageux ce que tu as fait. » Elle le regarda en rougissant, avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser doucement sur le joue. James rougit lui aussi. Elle se retira en lui disant au revoir, elle s'éloignait quand James la rattrapa pour l'embrasser à son tour. Il revient vers ses copains qui sifflèrent en voyant ses joues rouges, et ses yeux brillants.

« Vous pouvez rire bande de têtards ! En attendant, aucun de vous n'a jamais été embrassé par Lola, qui est la plus jolie fille de l'école. »

James attendait devant la maison de Lola, il avait décidé hier soir de venir la chercher pour qu'ils aillent à l'école ensemble. Il était amoureux de Lola, et c'était réciproque, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés. Or James avait adoré quand elle l'avait embrassé, aujourd'hui il allait lui demander si elle voulait être son amoureuse. Et l'accompagner à la boum de fin d'année. Il avait mis ses plus beaux vêtements, mais n'avait pas réussi à se coiffer. Il espérait qu'elle dirait oui. Il était vraiment amoureux de Lola, c'était la plus jolie fille de l'école, elle était intelligente et en plus elle n'était pas une pleureuse qui craignait de se salir. Elle était souvent venue sur les champs de batailles, pour soigner les blessés. Elle est très courageuse se dit James les yeux dans la vague. C'était la fille parfaite.

Quand elle sortit, il l'appela :

« Lola ! Lola ! Ici, c'est moi James. »

« Oh ! Bonjour James, dit-elle en rosissant. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien ! Et toi ? »

« Très bien. Mais que fais tu ici ? Ce n'est pas ton chemin habituel. »

« Hum, Je me suis dit que… enfin… après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, que… enfin qu'on pourrait faire le trajet ensemble non ? »

« Avec plaisir James » Dit-elle en l'éblouissant avec son sourire.

Il lui prit la main, et son sourire fut encore plus magnifique pour James. Il l'a fit beaucoup rire sur le trajet, au bout d'un moment il lui demande, avec peine, si elle voulait sortir avec lui et lui faire l'honneur de l'accompagner au bal. La fillette accepta avec plaisir, l'embrassant rapidement.

Dès lors qu'il sortit avec Lola, il passa moins de temps avec ses copains, mais après une dispute, il réussit à concilier les deux. Le jour du bal, il avait mit ses nouveaux habits, et décida d'aller chercher Lola en balai. Elle avait mit sa plus jolie robe, et avait les cheveux détachés, elle était lumineuse, dans sa robe bleue pâle, ses cheveux faisant une auréole d'or, on aurait dit un ange. Durant ce bal, James passa beaucoup de temps soit à danser avec Lola ou à l'embrasser et l'autre partie avec ses amis.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis pour une photo, il se dit que même s'il va à Poudlard, il regrettera ses amis et la jolie Lola.


	7. A Black or not a Black ?

**1965**

Sirius écoutait sa mère, sa tête appuyée sur sa main, il semblait près à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

« SIRIUS ! TU M'ECOUTES ? » Cria sa mère ne tapant sur la table.

L'enfant sursauta violemment, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

« Oui mère, bien sûr. »

« Alors répètes moi ce que je viens de dire. »

« Je ne sais pas mère. »

« Je vais recommencer, et tu as intérêt à m'écouter, sinon… Walburga laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais son fils sut reconnaître la menace.

« Je t'expliquai les règles de conduite, de savoir être et de savoir vivre que nous devon avoir. Déjà, il faut que tu saches qui tu es. Le sais tu ? »

« Je suis Sirius. »

« NON ! Tu n'es pas que ça. Ton prénom ne te décris pas, tu pourrais être n'importe quel Sirius. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Alors qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis Sirius Orion Black, le troisième du nom, fils de Walburga et Orion Black. »

« C'est mieux. Et tu es quoi pour nous ? » Sourit Mme Black.

« Votre enfant. »

« Pas seulement Sirius, pas seulement. Tu es aussi l'Héritier, ne l'oublie pas, car cela te place au dessus des autres. Tu es un l'Héritier de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Tu le porteras toute ta vie avec fierté. Ce rôle te place au-dessus des autres, tu baisses les yeux quand tu parles à ton père ou à moi. Pour les autres membres de la famille et notre cercle de relations, tu les regardes avec un air peu sur de toi. Et les autres tu les regarde de haut, comme je te l'ais appris. Tu dois leur montrer que tu leur es supérieur, ils doivent avoir peur de toi, te craindre et te respecter pour ta lignée. Tu comprends Sirius ? Résume ce que je viens de te dire et tu l'écriras 100 fois. »

« Bien mère. Je dois baisser les yeux devant vous et père, regarder timidement les autres membres de la famille et vos relations, et tous les autres je les regardent avec mépris, car je suis au dessus d'eux, je suis l'Héritier de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. »

« C'est très bien mon fils. Je suis très fière de toi. Dit Walburga avec un sourire, avant de caresser tendrement les cheveux de son fils. Tu peux aller jouer si tu veux, mais je veux les lignes pour demain. »

« Bien mère. »

**24 décembre1966**

«Tu es sûr Sirius ? » Demanda d'une voix inquiète Regulus

« Mais oui froussard ! On va enfin voir le père Noël et ce qu'il nous apporte ! C'est trop cool non ? » Dit doucement l'aîné, de peur de réveiller ses parents.

« Mais s'il nous voit, il ne nous apportera plus de cadeaux. »

« Il ne nous verra pas ne t'inquiètes pas Reg', j'ai une super cachette, on va se mettre derrière le grand fauteuil de papa, il ne peut pas nous voir, j'ai vérifié. » Répliqua Sirius, sur de soi.

« Bon, d'accord, mais tu restes avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr petit frère, je vais quand même pas te laisser voir le père Noël tout seul non ? »

Son frère eu un maigre sourire, guère rassuré, mais quand il croisa le regard confiant de son frère, il eu un vrai sourire. Il voulait tellement ressembler à son frère, ne pas être trouillard, arrêter d'avoir peur de mère ou de Bellatrix. Sirius n'a pas peur, il n'a jamais peur, se dit Regulus. Il regarda son grand frère qui descendait les escaliers furtivement, quand celui ci lui fit signe, il descendit le rejoindre et ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main. Il avait peur que mère ou père les voient et qu'ils les punissent. Heureusement que Sirius était là, il le protégerait, il lui avait promis un jour où il avait été puni par père.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon ils se précipitèrent tous les deux derrière le fauteuil, se serrant l'un contre l'autre pour passer inaperçu.

Tandis qu'il attendait de puis une bonne demi-heure, Regulus se plaignait qu'il avait froid et qu'il y avait trop de poussière. Sirius lui raconta des histoires de dragons, de valeureux chevaliers et de barbe à papa. Enfin, il entendirent des bruits dans l'escalier, Regulus cessa de respirer de peut d'être entendu, tout en essayant de déloger la poussière qu'il y avait sous son nez. Sirius, lui passa discrètement la tête en dehors de leur cachette, il reconnut l'ombre de son père et voyant que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le sapin, il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Son frère, voyant la réaction de son frère sortit la tête de leur cachette, il resta muet, bouche et yeux grands ouverts. Leur père déposait des cadeaux autour du sapin. Regulus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Sirius lui serra fortement la main pour lui montrer qu'il était là, avec lui et qu'il n'allait rien leur arriver. Mais lui-même était déçu, le père Noël n'existait pas, ce n'était qu'un mensonge des adultes, à croire qu'ils ne savent faire que ça, comme tous ce qu'ils racontent sur les sangs de bourbe, si ça se trouve cela n'est pas vrai. Il replongea la tête dans la cachette, et voyant les yeux larmoyants de son frère, il le serra contre lui, l'implorant de ne pas pleurer, mais, malheureusement pour eux, en prenant son frère dans ses bras, Sirius avait fait bougé le fauteuil en un grincement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de respirer, de peur d'être découverts. Regulus tremblait de plus en plus, il était réellement effrayé par père.

« Reg ne bouge pas ! Surtout ne bouge pas et dès que père sera monté, file vite dans ta chambre. » Souffla Sirius rapidement.

« Mais et toi Sirius ? » Demanda Regulus d'une voix tremblante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

Il sortit d'un coup, sans prévenir, se découvrant aux yeux de son père. Regulus étouffa un cri voyant son frère se mettre en danger.

« SIRIUS ! Tonna Mr Black, avant de baisser soudainement la voix, de peur de réveiller Regulus sans doute. Que fais-tu ici ? Ta mère et moi t'avions interdit de descendre la nuit. Tu vas venir avec moi mon fils, et tu vas regretter de nous avoir désobéi. J'espère que ton boucan n'a pas réveillé Regulus. »

Il saisit son fils à l'oreille et l'emmena dans son bureau, verrouillant la porte et murmurant un sort d'impassabilité.

Regulus se mit à pleurer doucement, il savait ce qu'il allait arriver à Sirius, il n'était jamais allé dans le bureau de son père, et c'était la deuxième fois que Sirius y allait. Pour la première fois il avait demandé aux parents s'il pouvait revoir leur voisine, une jeune moldue. Bizarrement, la famille moldue est partie quelques jours après.

Regulus savait bien que son père allait frapper Sirius, il aurait voulu l'en empêcher, lui dire que c'est de leur faute à tous les deux, mais il avait peur, la dernière fois Sirius s'était enfermé, directement après être sorti du bureau, dans sa chambre pour pleurer, il avait laissé son frère venir et s'allonger à côté de lui.

Mais il devait obéir à Sirius, alors dès que son père ferma le bureau il monta rapidement dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit pour pleurer sur la situation de Sirius et sur leur découverte sur le père Noël. Il s'arrêta que lorsqu'il entendit Sirius rentrer dans sa chambre. Il se leva rapidement et alla dans la chambre de son frère, il se jeta dans ses bras, en lui demandant pardon de ne pas être intervenu, il refondit rapidement en larmes. Il détestait voir son frère souffrir.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Reg', c'est de la mienne, c'est moi qui t'es entraîné »

« Mais j'aurai du, j'aurai du dire à père que c'était de ma faute »

« Reg', si tu avais dit ça, il t'aurai frappé aussi, et ça je en le veux pas. Tu es mon petit frère, personne ne te fera jamais de mal, je protégerai contre tout le monde, je suis le seul qui peut t'embêter. »

« Un jour Sirius, je serai comme toi, aussi fort et courageux. Tu seras fier de moi. »

« Reg' n'essaie pas de changer, reste comme tu es frérot. C'est comme ça que je t'aime tu sais. Trouillard et pleurnichard » Finit Sirius, ses larmes avaient séché, et on voyait un sourire sur son visage.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? » Demanda doucement Regulus.

« Bien sûr, je vais te lire une histoire qu'Andromeda m'a offert, on va se cacher sous la couette en disant que c'est notre cachette et que personne ne peut nous trouver. »

« Comme sous le saule pleureur dans le parc ? Notre endroit secret ? »

« Exactement Reg'. Allez viens, je te fais de la place. »

**Réunion de famille 1967**

« Tu dois m'obéir Bellatrix ! Je suis l'Héritier ! Et tu es une fille ! » S'exclama Sirius en lui jetant son regard le plus noir et le plus méprisant.

« Ah oui ? Tu crois ça Sirius ? Dit calmement Bellatrix, qui le dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, et qui jouait avec sa baguette.

Sirius déglutit discrètement, avant de se raffermir.

« Oui Bellatrix, tu DOIS M'OBEIR ! JE TE SUIS SUPERIEUR ! Alors repose ça ! »

« Ah oui ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur bébé ? » Dit celle-ci avant de se jeter sur Sirius.

Ils se battirent quelques minutes avant que Bellatrix immobilise son cousin, le plaquant fermement contre le mur. Quand Sirius la regarda, il eût peur. Sa cousine était folle se dit-il. Ses yeux déments étaient noirs, elle était effrayante. Elle rapprocha sa baguette en lui disant d'une voix froide :

« Je déteste les ordres Sirius, surtout quand ils viennent d'un gamin qui se croit supérieur. Je n'ai pas peur de toi Sirius, mais toi tu devrais, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Crains moi Sirius, crains moi. »

Elle le relâcha et celui-ci s'effondra par terre, quand Narcissa, accompagnée d'Andromeda et de Regulus.

« Bella, dit la cadette, on y va. Sirius, ta mère t'appelle. »

Ils descendirent tous, Sirius et Regulus dirent en revoir, et quand Sirius salua Bellatrix, celle-ci lui murmura à l'oreille,

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit cousin, n'oublie pas. »

**1968**

« Sirius ! Sirius viens ! SIRIUS ! Cria Mme Black, SI TU NE DESCENDS PAS JE MONTE TE CHERCHER »

« J'arrive mère. Répondis avec lassitude le concerné. J'ai pas envie d'y aller, j'aime pas. »

« Sirius ! Parle correctement ! Et tu viendras, c'est l'anniversaire de ton oncle Cygnus et toute la famille est invitée, alors tu viendras, tu es un Black à ce que je sache. »

« Si c'est pour assister à ça, je préférais ne pas être un Black. »

« SIRIUS ! S'exclame Walburga avant de le gifler, avec une force étonnante. Elle l'attrapa par le col et le força à se lever. Ecoutes moi bien. Tu es un BLACK, tu es même mieux que ça, tu es l'Héritier, c'est ton devoir d'assister aux réunions de famille. Tu as compris ? » Demanda-t-elle, la main levée et le regard noir.

« Oui mère » Dis l'enfant avec rogue.

« Ne me parles pas sur ce ton et baisse les yeux, insolent. Allez, mets ton manteau, regarde ton frère est déjà près. »


	8. Quel beau début !

**Voila, je voulais un début de vie heureux pour Remus, une belle enfance, en bref une enfance plus ou moins parfaite.  
><strong>

**Donc voici quelques instants de bonheur (ou pas) de Remus-bébé et de Remus-enfant.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nottingham, 1960<strong>

« Maman ! Je peux aller voir Remus ? »

« Bien Aphria, viens avec moi, en plus c'est l'heure de le nourrir. »

« Cool, allez viens ! » Aphria courut jusqu'à la chambre du bébé, elle poussa la porte et sauta pour apercevoir son petit frère. Sa mère monta plus doucement, encore fatiguée par l'accouchement et la grossesse. Arrivé devant le berceau elle prit doucement son enfant et s'assit vers la fenêtre, sur un gros fauteuil pour lui donner le sein.

Aphria avait suivi sa mère en sautillant et en frappant dans ses mains. Elle sauta sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère. Elle fit les yeux de chiens battus qui firent sourire sa mère. Aphria avança la tête pour apercevoir son petit frère.

« Il est plus beau qu'à l'hôpital. Il est moins ridé, mais il est tout maigre. »

Les deux femmes restèrent là, à regarder avec émerveillement ce petit être.

Quand Ailina eut finit d'allaiter son fils elle demanda à sa fille si elle voulait le porter. Aphria dit oui avec un grand sourire. Elle prit le bébé avec précaution, suivant les conseils de sa mère pour placer ses mains. Aphria était contente de porter Remus, quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle s'assit par terre, au cas où elle le ferait tomber, et commença à lui faire des grimaces. Le bébé d'abord surpris finit par rire doucement.

« Maman, demanda Aphria, tu peux nous raconter l'histoire des rires des bébés, tu sais avec les fées, Remus ne l'a jamais entendu. »

« Si tu veux ma chérie. »

Ailina s'installa confortablement et commença à raconter cette légende.

« En Ecosse, on raconte que le premier rire des enfants crée une fée, et que cette fée va vivre dans un pays merveilleux, habité par pleins de fées. Mais celle-ci ne passera pas toute sa vie au Pays Imaginaire, elle revient souvent pour surveiller l'enfant qui l'a fait naître. On raconte que des fois, quand l'enfant est seul dans sa chambre il peut l'apercevoir. Elle est penchée sur le berceau à chanter pour calmer l'enfant. Et n'oublie pas ma chérie si jamais tu dis ''Je ne crois pas que les fées existent'' la fée qui est naît de ton rire mourra, et elle ne sera plus jamais là pour te protéger. »

Aphria et Remus regardait tous les deux leur mère d'un air émerveillé. Cette dernière se pencha vers son frère et lui chuchota « P'tit frère, quand la fée ne sera pas là, c'est moi qui te protégerais, je serai toujours là. » Elle embrassa doucement son frère.

« Bon, Aphria donne moi Remus, on va aller faire un gâteau pour fêter le premier rire de ton frère. T'es d'accord ? »

« OUI ! » Cria cette dernière en se levant brusquement ce qui fit tomber Remus qui se mit à pleurer. Aphria se précipita pour le ramasser et s'excusa

« Maman, je suis désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolée. Maman, il a pas trop mal hein ? Maman il pleure toujours, je suis une mauvaise sœur. »  
>Elle ne put empêcher de pleurer, de peur d'avoir blessé son petit frère. Sa mère les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, murmurant des mots rassurant à Remus, et disant à sa fille que ce n'était pas très grave, oui il aurait put se faire très mal, mais qu'il n'était pas tombé de haut, et que la prochaine fois elle devrait faire plus attention. Aphria cessa de pleurer en même temps que Remus.<p>

Après avoir remis Remus dans son berceau, elles descendirent faire un gâteau au chocolat.

Alors qu'Ailina allait le mettre au four, Jonathan rentra. Aphria, en entendant son père rentrer alla se jeter dans ses bras. Son père l'accueillit chaleureusement, avant de l'embrasser. Une fois qu'elle fut par terre, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait du chocolat partout et que par conséquent lui aussi devait avoir du chocolat sur ses habits. Il regarda sa fille qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait salit son père. Elle refit le coup des yeux de chiots, mais cela marchait moins sur son père. Il la regarda méchamment avant de lui faire un sourire en disant que la prochaine fois elle devra mettre un tablier. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et alla rejoindre sa femme, souriant en sentant l'odeur de chocolat.

**1962**

Aphria était au dessus d'un Remus allongé sut le tapis, elle babillait des histoires et racontait à son frère son histoire d'amour avec Antony, un garçon de sa classe. Elle prit son petit frère dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir dehors, elle s'installa à l'ombre car elle n'avait pas trouvé de chapeau.

Elle recommença à parler,

« Tu vois Rem', cet arbre là bas ? Ba j'ai une cabane secrète en haut je t'y emmènerais dès que tu seras plus grand, moi j'ai réussi à grimper facilement, tu verras quand tu seras plus fort je n'aurai même pas besoin de t'aider. Cette cabane je l'ai construite toute seule, avec des planches. Bon c'est vrai que Papa m'a un peu aidé, mais chut, c'est un secret. »

Aphria se laissa aller, le dos contre un vieux chêne et Remus sur ses genoux.

« Tu sais que c'est vraiment un très beau jour ? Il fait bon, pas trop chaud avec juste un légère brise pour rafraîchir. »

Aphria en avisant les nombreuses fleurs qui l'entouraient dit à Remus,

« Tiens je vais te faire un collier de fleurs, tu préfères lesquelles ? Les roses là ? Ou les jaunes ? Ou alors les bleues ? »

Elle regarda son petit frère, en attente d'une réponse, ce dernier se contenta de sourire et de papillonner des cils.

« Oui, tu as raison, on les prend toutes, ça va être super beau tu vas voir ! »

Aphria déposa Remus par terre bien à l'ombre dans l'herbe en lui demandant de ne pas bouger tandis qu'elle partait un peu plus loin chercher des fleurs.

Remus la regarda partir, quand sa sœur revint les bras plein de fleurs, elle trébucha sur une motte de terre et tomba. Remus éclata d'un rire léger, les mains tenant ses pieds, il tomba en arrière.

Aphria se précipita vers son frère, le releva et commença à le chatouiller, s'arrêtant que quand ce dernier semblait près à étouffer.

Remus prit un paquet de fleurs et les lança sur Aphria, cette dernière répliqua et cette bataille de fleur dura plusieurs bonnes minutes.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand leur mère les appela pour le goûter. En entendant la voix de sa mère Aphria avait relevé la tête comme un chien à l'arrêt. Elle pris Remus dans ses bras et se mit à courir, mais une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, elle glissa sur le carrelage, à cause de la terre sous ses pieds. Remus lui atterrit sur les fesses et continua de glisser tout en riant aux éclats.

Quand Ailina se retourna elle vit donc sa fille pleine de terre et des fleurs un peu partout étalée à quelques mètres d'elle et son fils, dans le même état à ses pieds en train de pleurer de rire.

Elle soupira en prenant Remus dans ses bras et Aphria par la main.

« Vous allez vous lavez et après peut-être vous aurez des crêpes. »


	9. Les premières fois de Remus Lupin

**1961**

La famille Lupin était à table, ils étaient arrivés au dessert, et pendant un rare moment de silence –Aphria avait la bouche pleine, elle ne pouvait donc pas parler- ils entendirent un :

« Choclat ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers Remus, qui les regardait avec un grand sourire et il répéta :

« Choclat ! »

Jonathan fut le premier à réagir et se précipita vers son fils.

« Redis le Remus, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Choclat papa ! »

Le père de famille prit son dernier né dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

« Ailina chérie notre fils commence à parler de manière compréhensible, c'est génial ! »

« Oui, mais il n'a toujours pas dit ''Maman'' je suis vexée. »

« Mama ! »

« Tu vois ! Il a comprit ce que tu as dit ! »

Alors que Ailina souriait, Aphria ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Et pourquoi il a pas dit mon nom ? C'est moi qu'il préfère pourtant. »

« Faut croire qu'il nous aime moins que le chocolat ! » Reprit Ailina en riant.

« Je te l'avais dit chérie ! Arrête de faire des gâteaux au chocolat, notre fils va y devenir accro. »

**1962**

« Maman ! Maman ! Regarde Remus, il marche ! Maman viens voir ! »

Ailina arriva en courant, un bout de tissus dans les bras.

Une fois dans la chambre de sa fille et vit son fils assis qui riait et Aphria quelques mètres plus loin qui appelait son frère.

« Je te promets maman, il a marche. Attends ! »

Aphria rejoignit son petit frère et le mit debout. Ce dernier trembla mais ne tomba pas, alors sa sœur recula de quelques pas et appela son frère.

Remus la regardait de ses grands yeux verts d'un air perplexe mais ne semblait pas près à bouger. Aphria essaya encore de faire venir son frère vers elle, voyant que celui-ci ne bougeait pas elle soupira avant de pousser un cri.

« Mais oui, je sais. Ne bouge pas frérot, je reviens. Maman reste tu vas voir. ! »

« Ne court pas dans les escaliers chérie tu risques de tomber ! »

Mais Aphria n'y prêta pas attention, elle partit en courant, dévala les escaliers, se précipita dans la cuisine, monta sur le plan de travail, attrapa ce qu'elle était venue chercher et remonta encore plus vite. Une fois dans la chambre elle releva son frère, s'éloigna à nouveau.

Elle appela Remus et tendit une plaquette de chocolat devant elle, pour l'attirer.

« Viens Remy, regarde, c'est du bon chocolat, viens frérot ! »

Remus reconnaissant le mot magique courut de manière peu assuré vers sa sœur, il tomba dans ses bras alors qu'elle poussait un cri de joie, prenant Remus dans ses bras et le faisant tourner.

Ailina applaudit son fils et vint les rejoindre. Elle félicita son fils en l'embrassant pendant qu'Aphria cassait un carré de chocolat, elle lui donna petit bout par petit bout car même s'il avait presque toutes ses dents, il oubliait des fois de mâcher.

Aphria passa la journée à faire marcher son frère, elle essaya de lui faire descendre les escaliers mais sa mère protesta. Elle emmena Remus dans le jardin voulant lui montrer sa cabane.

« Aphria ! je t'interdis de faire monter Remus dans la cabane, il est encore trop petit. »

« Mais maman… »

« J'ai dit non Aphria. Quand il sera plus vieux. »

Cette dernière se retourna vers son petit frère, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Quand tu auras 3 ans tu viendras avec moi dans ma cabane. Elle deviendra notre cabane. Je veux bien la partager avec toi mon petit frère chéri. »

**23 juillet 1963**

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire d'Aphria, elle avait 8 ans.

Cette dernière était surexcitée, elle avait passé toute la journée à sauter, à courir et jouer avec son petit frère.

En ce moment, elle était en train de s'habiller pour recevoir ses amis. En effet elle avait invité des amis, ils devaient arriver vers 14h et partir vers 18h, après la famille arrivait et Aphria passait la fin de soirée à fêter son anniversaire avec sa famille.

Entendant son frère entrer, Aphria se retourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« Tu veux pas choisir pour moi Remus ? Je ne veux pas mettre de robe, mais par contre je voudrais être jolie, y'a Fred qui vient. Tu n'as pas une idée ? »

Remus insensible à la détresse de sa sœur, fouillait allègrement dans sa garde robe, y mettant un beau bazar.

« Remus arrête ! C'est une journée importante pour moi ! Ne mets pas le bazar, j'ai mis une heure à ranger ma chambre. »

Mais comme son petit frère ne cessait pas, Aphria le prit dans ses bras, le déposa dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Elle mit la musique à fond, tandis qu'elle essayait de nombreuses tenues.

Remus ne voulant pas rester seul dans sa chambre toqua à la porte de celle de sa sœur, voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas ouvrir, Remus se mit à pleurer, mais rien n'y faisait, Aphria ne voulait pas lui ouvrir la porte. Il décida donc d'aller voir sa mère, il descendit précautionneusement les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine.

Il vit sa mère aux fourneaux et tira sur son pantalon pour lui signaler sa présence, mais Ailina ne lui répondait pas, alors il insista.

« Remus, laisse moi travailler ! C'est un jour important pour ta sœur, va jouer dehors ou dans ta chambre, tu risques de me faire tomber. »

« Je veux pas ! M'ennuie maman. Tu peux raconter une histoire ? »

« Non Remus je n'ai pas le temps, va-t-en maintenant mon chéri. »

Remus partit en boudant, il alla directement dans le jardin, monta dans la cabane et se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas gentils avec lui ? En quoi est-ce une journée importante pour sa sœur ? Lui aussi il est là.

Alors qu'il ruminait tout seul, en détruisant des feuilles, il vit la tête de son père par la porte de la cabane, qui lui souriait.

« Allez viens là mon petit bonhomme ! » Dit-il en tendant les bras.

Remus vint se réfugier dans les bras réconfortants de son père, ils descendirent tous les deux.

« Papa ! Maman et Aphria sont méchantes, elles ne veulent pas jouer avec moi. »

« C'est normal Remus, aujourd'hui c'est un jour important pour ta sœur, c'est son… »

Mais Jonathan ne put finir sa phrase car les parents des amis d'Aphria venaient d'arriver, il du les accueillir, délaissant Remus qui rentra dans la maison et alla dans la pièce de sa mère avec un livre. Il passa plusieurs heures dans son sanctuaire, quand quelqu'un vint le déranger.

Il passa la tête par-dessus bord et vit une jeune fille. Cette dernière leva la tête :

« Bonjour toi ! Dis, je peux venir avec toi ? On joue à cache cache. »

Remus hésita, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'inviter des gens dans son sanctuaire, mais elle avait l'air gentille. Alors il lui lança la corde avec des nœuds pour qu'elle monte le rejoindre dans la mezzanine.

Une fois arrivé en haut, elle demanda à Remus :

« Tu es Remus n'est-ce pas ? Moi c'est Joyce, Joyce Derrick. C'est très gentil de m'avoir permis de venir avec toi Remus. » Fit cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

« T'es une amie de ma sœur ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu sur les photos de sa classe. »

« T'es observateur toi ! C'est normal je n'ai que sept ans. Et toi ? »

« Trois. »

Ils restèrent longtemps à parler, Joyce lui racontant quelques anecdotes de l'école, quand ils entendirent une voix les appelait :

« Joyce ! Remus ! C'est l'heure du goûter ! Venez vite ! »

Ils descendirent tous les deux et allèrent dans la cuisine, alors qu'Aphria recevait de nombreux cadeaux, Remus était jaloux et alors qu'il bougonnait le gâteau d'anniversaire explosa soudainement. Tous les invités reçurent des éclats, sauf Joyce, qui eut un regard de connivence avec Remus.

Les enfants, amusés par l'explosion se mirent à faire une bataille de gâteau ou à manger directement le gâteau sur leur corps.

Ailina et Jonathan mirent vite fin à la bataille, quand Fred leur expliqua que le gâteau avait explosé tout seul, ils restèrent perplexes, jusqu'à ce que Remus aillent les voir et leur avoua discrètement que c'était lui, jaloux des cadeaux d'Aphria.

Ses parents le félicitèrent chaleureusement, avant de nettoyer avec quelques récurvite les vêtements des invités.

Quand vint l'heure pour les invités de partir, ils étaient aussi propres que quand ils étaient venus. Ils dirent tous s'être beaucoup amusé.

Alors qu'elle partait Joyce, se pencha vers Remus et lui dit doucement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue :

« C'est très gentil Remus de m'avoir aidé à trouver une cachette. »

Troublé, Remus se demanda s'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.


End file.
